How the demon's stole christmas
by Demon-Princess-Astarte
Summary: A quick oneshot of how Astarte and Amaimon stelal christmas but end up returning everything they steal after discovering the true meaning of christmas. Hope you lot enjoy. Not the best piece I could do but it was for christmas and thrown together in an hour. Enjoy guys.


_A quick christmas story I threw together beased off of the Grinch. I hope you enjoy even though I threw it together in an hour. But yeah enjoy and I own none of the characters except Astarte and the story line is based off of a story belonging to Dr. Seus. _

* * *

Snow fell and lay upon the ground, blanketing the world in a crisp white sheet. The two young rulers of hell looked out upon it, their eyes wide with curiosity. Until an all too familiar sight greeted them. A frown decorated their features as they watched Mephisto being taken away from them once again. "I grow so weary of this." Astarte sighed as she lay back and turned her gaze towards the sky. Amaimon glanced at her. "But what can we do? He has to do this to maintain appearances and prove to the humans he can be trusted." He said. "But every Christmas is the same. He never spends time with us anymore." She stated sadly. She sat up and flipped her hair back before grinning evilly. "However, if there was no Christmas he will spend that time with us again." She said.

"What do you plan to do?" Amaimon asked around a lollypop. "Simple my sweet earth king. We're going to steal Christmas." She said with a grin. "It'll be a simple sin." She got to her feet and walked over to the centre of the room before clicking her fingers and summoning a book. "What is that?" He asked as he followed her. "Remember that old children's book called "How the Grinch stole Christmas"? Well we're going to do just that." She turned and went back to the window. "We will steal it all. The presents and toys, the trees and the food, the lights and the decorations, nothing will be left once we are done." She cackled evilly as she stepped back towards the window. "After all, as royalty, we deserve everything we wish for and we wish for an end to our Aniue being taken from us." She said. Amaimon smiled. "I'm sure the princess could make that happen." He said. "We can't be recognised though so we have to disguise ourselves for tonight." She said.

"Ah yes, tonight is Christmas eve isn't it?" He asked. "Tonight is the night when everyone will have everything prepared for tomorrow so it is the best time to strike." She grinned and clicked her fingers. "A sleigh will be used to carry the goods. But the sleigh needs a driver and a reindeer to pull it." She said. "I will drive. So you can be my reindeer." She said. He looked at her curiously then saw her flames embracing her body. "Be my demonic reindeer will you my earth king?" She asked seductively. He grinned and let his partial demon form take over. "Let's go then." He said as she the outfit she conjured an image of appeared on her body, including a small santa hat that perched on her head at an angle whilst the dress clung to her body and emphasised her curves. "Let's end this annoyance once and for all." She said as she slipped the collar around his neck and led him away.

As night fell upon the town, a sleigh travelled overhead, an ominous purple glow glowing in the night. An already bulging bag of stolen goods sat just behind them as they travelled to the next house and landed upon it. "We are nearly done my sweet earth king. This is the second to last house and then all that is left is that big tree we saw in the centre of the town." Astarte said as she clambered out of the sled and bent over to pick up the sack to carry the goods in, Amaimon sneaking a look at the tight red booty pants she wore with white trim. She waved her hips gently as she worked and then moved to hop down the chimney. Amaimon swiftly followed and began helping her take everything they could that related to Christmas.

After clambering out of the last house they turned their gazes towards the tree. "What are you going to do?" He asked. She grinned viciously. "Let's make the lights go out." She said before clambering back into the sleigh and flying over to it. "Out you go." She murmured and she twisted one of the bulbs and knocked all the lights out in the entire town. The two of them laughed as they sent the sleigh up to the roof of the academy and cheered and danced on top of the bag of stolen goods. "We did it!" They cried in unison. "We did it! We did it! We stole Christmas!" They danced around before running to the edge and listening out for the cries of sorrow. In the town, many awoke to the horror of having their things stolen and stood in the town centre. "Where are my things?! We've been robbed!" Cries of outrage surrounded Mephisto who sighed and looked towards the academy. He wanted to be there with his angel and see her smile as she unwrapped the gifts he had brought her and steal a kiss under mistletoe. "What are we gonna do about this?!" Someone demanded from him in anger.

"Have you not considered that perhaps, this is a deed done to see if you remember what Christmas is truly about?" Mephisto snapped. Everyone looked at each other when Yukio stepped forward. "It's about spending time with those you care about." He said. Rin nodded and said "So what if you don't get fancy gifts or have a huge meal. Being with family and friends is what is important at this time." All the others nodded and agreed with them. On the top of the academy, Astarte and Amaimon listened and watched. "Amaimon, why does my heart hurt?" She asked. "I don't know, but mine does too." He replied. The two of them clutched at their shirts as their hearts hurt. "It's almost like, I'll feel guilty for what we did." He said. "I know. It's weird." She said. Mephisto turned and looked at them. "Prove you still remember what Christmas is still about." He said to the townsfolk. So they all started to sing old carols. The two young demons looked at each other. "Maybe...we..." "Should return the things we stole?" She nodded. He pulled her into a hug before grinning. "Hop in the front." He said. She did so, looking back at him to see what he was doing. He pushed the sleigh forward before running and hopping into the front.

"LET'S GO!" They shrieked and whooped in unison as the sleigh crashed and rolled down to the centre of the town. People turned to look as the sleigh bounced and hurtled towards them. "Look out!" People screamed and scattered as the sleigh flew forward. "Ok now Amaimon hit the brakes." Astarte said. "What brakes?" He asked. "Wait what?" "You never said we had to put brakes on it." "So how do we stop?!" "We don't?" The two of them looked forward before screaming in unison. "WE CAN'T STOP!" They shrieked. Mephisto grabbed a string of lights from the tree and slowed down time briefly whilst tying the string to a lamp and then pulling it taut. "Help me hold this." He ordered Rin and the others whilst making time resume its usual flow. Rin and the others grabbed the end just as the sleigh crashed into it. The string of lights pulled taut making the sleigh stop just before it hit the tree.

Both Amaimon and Astarte opened one eye, whilst still embracing each other. "They're the ones who stole our stuff!" People began to crowd them in anger, yelling and pointing. Astarte, trusting her natural instincts, instantly ran and hid behind Mephisto, pulling Amaimon behind her. "Enough!" Mephisto yelled. "So what if they stole your things? They did this all because they wanted to spend more time with me." He snapped. "What?" Everyone stared. "They just wanted the chance to spend more time with me because Christmas takes up so much of my time. They only wanted to do what everyone else gets to do." The two of them peeked out from behind him. "If you look in the bag, you'll find all your belongings. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go spend Christmas with those I care about." Mephisto said before leading them both away.

Later that night, as Amaimon snoozed on the sofa, Mephisto smirked as she giggled at him kissing her cheek. "You were right you know." She said between kisses. "About what?" "We stole all those things thinking Christmas would end and you would spend more time with us." She said. "Well, it may not have ended but you got your wish." He said, kissing her passionately. She leant back and posed. "Besides, I'm sure you love this outfit right?" She asked. He grinned and nuzzled her neck. "Yes I do." He said as he breathed in her scent. He pulled her up and carried her to the bedroom, closing the door. "I want to get my present now." He said with a grin. "Then come and claim it." She said. "Best present I've gotten." He said as he kissed her neck and began to remove her outfit. "Same for me." She murmured and she nuzzled at his neck. The grin he had suggested he had much more planned for the evening making it the best Christmas they had experienced. So in the end, despite the demons stealing Christmas, all ended well.


End file.
